1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to communication devices, and more particularly to antennas for media access controllers.
2. Related Art
The use of wireless communication devices for data networking is growing at a rapid pace. Data networks that use “WiFi” (“Wireless Fidelity”), also known as “Wi-Fi,” are relatively easy to install, convenient to use, and supported by the IEEE 802.11 standard. WiFi data networks also provide performance that makes WiFi a suitable alternative to a wired data network for many business and home users.
WiFi networks operate by employing wireless access points that provide users, having wireless (or “client”) devices in proximity to the access point, with access to varying types of data networks such as, for example, an Ethernet network or the Internet. The wireless access points include a radio that operates according to one of three standards specified in different sections of the IEEE 802.11 specification. Generally, radios in the access points communicate with client devices by utilizing omni-directional antennas that allow the radios to communicate with client devices in any direction. The access points are then connected (by hardwired connections) to a data network system that completes the access of the client device to the data network.
The three standards that define the radio configurations are:    1. IEEE 802.11a, which operates on the 5 GHz frequency band with data rates of up to 54 Mbs;    2. IEEE 802.11b, which operates on the 2.4 GHz frequency band with data rates of up to 11 Mbs; and    3. IEEE 802.11g, which operates on the 2.4 GHz frequency band with data rates of up to 54 Mbs.
The 802.11b and 802.11g standards provide for some degree of interoperability. Devices that conform to 802.11b may communicate with 802.11g access points. This interoperability comes at a cost as access points will switch to the lower data rate of 802.11b if any 802.11b devices are connected. Devices that conform to 802.11a may not communicate with either 802.11b or 802.11g access points. In addition, while the 802.11a standard provides for higher overall performance, 802.11a access points have a more limited range of approximately 60 feet compared with the approximate 300 feet range offered by 802.11b or 802.11g access points.
Each standard defines ‘channels’ that wireless devices, or clients, use when communicating with an access point. The 802.11b and 802.11g standards each allow for 14 channels. The 802.11a standard allows for 23 channels. The 14 channels provided by 802.11b and 802.11g include only 3 channels that are not overlapping. The 12 channels provided by 802.11a are non-overlapping channels.
Access points provide service to a limited number of users. Access points are assigned a channel on which to communicate. Each channel allows a recommended maximum of 64 clients to communicate with the access point. In addition, access points must be spaced apart strategically to reduce the chance of interference, either between access points tuned to the same channel, or to overlapping channels. In addition, channels are shared. Only one user may occupy the channel at any give time. As users are added to a channel, each user must wait longer for access to the channel thereby degrading throughput.
Another degradation of throughput as the number of clients grow is the result of the use of omni-directional antennas. Unfortunately, current access point technology employs typically one or two radios in close proximity that results in interference, which reduces throughput. In an example of a two radio access point, both radios may be utilized as access points (i.e., each radio communicates with a different client device) or one radio may function as the access point while the other radio functions as a backhaul, i.e., a communication channel from the access point to a network backbone, central site, and/or other access point. Typically, the interference resulting from the different antennas utilized with these radios limits the total throughput available and, as a result, reduces traffic efficiency at the access point.
Unfortunately, in the existing WiFi technologies, there is a need to deploy mesh like networks of access points to increase the coverage area of a WiFi communication system. As the number of access points increases so does the complexity of implementing the communication system. Therefore, there is a need for a radio and antenna architecture capable of operating in a mesh like networks of access points without causing radio interference that reduces the throughput of the network.